five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Soundfiles
These are sounds heard on when attacking a boss, there are 3 categories Red, orange and Green. Mic toss noise Bites Pizza wheel noises Mega Bite noises Bad Pizza Noise 4th Wall Alarm }} *Fredbear: What's this, a space shooter? *Fredbear: Holy crap! Is that my voice?! *Fredbear: Voice acting?! Nooooooo! He's gone too far this time! *Fredbear: You need to shut this game down! *Fredbear: Do a barrel roll! *Fredbear: Sorry, I'm not sure what came over me. *Foxy: Souldozer! I should've known it was you! *Foxy: You're not even in the right game! *Foxy: Well, we're here to take back what's ours! *Foxy: This will be your last cameo! *Foxy: Great job guys, err.... GALS! *Foxy: I see the processing core! Let's blow it up and get out of here! *Toy Chica: Alrighty! I'm ready for action! *Toy Chica: Bingo! Got him! *Toy Chica: Bingo! Got him! *Toy Chica: You won't get tired of my voice, will you? *Toy Chica: You won't get tired of my voice, will you? This line gets sped-up and repeated several times. *Toy Chica: You won't get tired of my voice, will you? This line gets slowed-down. *Toy Chica: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Nightmare Chica: Sorry I'm late for the party; fashionably late of course! *Nightmare Chica: At least I went down in a blaze of glory! *JJ: Let's kick this party into high gear! In all mingames enemies have voices! *Souldozer: Fools! How dare you challenge me! *Souldozer: I wasn't fully appreciated in my last outing... *Souldozer: But now I'm back to show you my full power! *Souldozer: Fools! Turn back now and I'll spare your lives! *Souldozer: Or, more likely, I'll just chase you around and kill you anyway! *Souldozer: IMPOSSIBLE! You haven't seen the last of me! *Souldozer: Well, actually yes this is the last you'll see of me. *Listen to my voice, and you will find the key *When you can see, how fast can you flee? *Be sure your step through the heart of madness *All your base are belong to us *Withered Foxy screeching when the player beats the game. *Welcome to my happy fun rainbow land! Let's start with something simple *Oops! Ha! Simple for most people, I guess *I have faith in you. *You can do it. *Come o-o-oooon! You can do it *Aww! Don't give up. *You'll get it eventually *Is this your first time to play a video game? *Excuse me, is this your first time playing a video game? *But really, they don't pay me by the hour, so, uh... *Keep up the good work, spooort! *Awwww! It's so cute when kids try to play games! *Oopsie! *Wow! What a moron *You suck! *Ha ha! You suck. *You still suck! *Awww, I'm laughing at you, not with you. *Um, learn to play? *Baaaack to school! *Ugh! *REEEEKT! *SKRUB! *N00B! *Noobie Boobie Noobie!! *Ha! Poser! *Ha! *Get some skills and call me in the morning *Dumba** *Ha ha ha... pathetic *So sad it's hilarious *I'm losing patience with you! *This is your last chance! *I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *You still suck! If the player clicks the X on the Voices box on the lower left to turn off voices, Rainbow will say: *Ohhhh really, it's like that? Voices OFF, you say? Well, now you've really p***ed me off! When the player attacks PurpleGeist, Rainbow will come from above, squashing him: *Ha ha! Surprised? Yeah, did you really think I'd let a moron like you reach the end of the game? Pshaw! You stupid idiotic moron. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a few minutes to charge my rainbow cannon. Yeah. After that, it'll be game over. So sit back and prepare to get wrecked! *Just 2 minutes left, then my rainbow cannon will be ready! *1 minute left, you stupid idiot! *Prepare for rainbow overload! *You cheated! Besides, didn't your mommy ever tell you that you can't kill a rainbow?! The next time you see a rainbow in the sky that is me, comin' to your houuusssseee.... *The show will begin mommentarily, everyone please stay in your seats. More Comming Soon }} Themes Minigames. 1st Area Theme: 2nd Area theme: }} Category:Pages Category:Sounds Category:Soundfiles Category:FNaF World Category:Update 2 Category:FNaF World Sounds